Murderous Love
by ZoolanderMander
Summary: Natasha an exotic Russian spy and militant is given a mission to eliminate Dracula. Set in modern time she thinks she can kill him with today's technology Little does she know he has easily forced himself into her life, controlling her every whim and sexual desire. Her stallion like attitude tests his every patience as he convinces himself to not kill her.JUICY SOUR LEMONS INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

"Natasha darling, do come down and have a drink." The older woman said in thick Russian words. Pouring the finest vodka the young girl sat down. She was wearing a thick leather aviator jacket with a heavy pelt of fur surrounding the collar of it. She had the typical black fur Russian hat known in her country as a ushanka. Her long dark chestnut brown locks hugged her face and shoulders with its voluptuous wave, accentuating her fair skin. She had thick plump rosy lips and an evil smile that could kill a man if she dared to flaunt it. Her eyes were icy blue that could draw just about anyone into a trance. She was gorgeous than most girls even in her own country and her country was known for creating the most exotic women. She was beyond the typical meaning of exotic. Her slim yet curvaceous body was perfect in all the right places. She had a thin waist with large and full breasts perfectly placed on her delicate chest. Her buttocks were of that of a goddess. She was blessed by the universe with incredible looks and brain that could run circles around most.

Her looks got her out of a lot of trouble, but it also seemed to draw in a lot as well. Men were gawking at the sight of her as she walked down street from a bar with a cigarette in her mouth and her heels clicking with every step. She found she got her way most often with men more so than women. Women seemed to be almost immediately jealous, and rarely could look underneath the cold layer of her personality to see that she was actually woman with a good sense of humor and loyalty that made a dog seem inferior. She could have easily been a model with just her gracious looks, but she chose a different path in life.

She chose to be in the Soviet army always carrying a weapon with her at all times. The higher ranking officers knew she could be the perfect woman to infiltrate any given situation involving any amount of testosterone. She looked weak compared to the men she worked with, but she had the more kills underneath her belt than anyone within her rank. Quick witted with words and undoubtedly smarter than most, she knew how to survive, kill anyone standing in her path and get away with it scot free. It was unusual for a woman to be feared in the way that she was, but she had a reputation that made most men look like cowards. Anyone who had heard of her knew never to cross her. When she is on a mission, whether it was to get a drink or kill a meaningless person, she always succeeded not matter the circumstance.

The young girl smiled and took a sip of the harsh vodka, not giving away any hint of its strength. "Brushna what have you been up to these days?" She asked in an equally thick accent.

"Ah, well if you must ask I am doing nothing." She laughed a harsh laugh. Brushna was a thicker older woman with whisps of grey hair refusing to stay within the taunt bun behind her head. Natasha and Brushna had known one another for years. Natasha had come to the bar enough and downed plenty of her vodka for Brushna and her to develop a friendship. Brushna was the only woman whom Natasha had ever been remotely close to. Though they were not hugging and giggling like school girls, they both shared a similar cold and hardened personality that most people didn't see past.

"How is it you run this bar and you have nothing good happening?" More vodka slipped past her lips. "You don't have any stories to tell?" That addictive smile was slowly revealing itself.

"Well I had an ass of a man come in here and ask where you were." Raising a cocked eyebrow Natasha was eagerly more interested in the conversation. "Do tell." She said slyly.

"Well he had said you had done him wrong and he wanted to find you so he could finish you off." The intensity of the conversation immediately lightened with they both bellowed in laughter. Both of them knew that she had been on a number of hit lists that any one person could be after her.

"Well I have wronged quite a few men in my lifetime. It's hard to keep up with them all."

"Well he seemed to be missing his thumbs on both hands."

Natasha grinned ear to ear as she gulped another harsh drink. "That is one of my favorites. Take away a man's thumbs and he is permanently at the mercy of another asking for help like a little bitch. Makes them feel less of a man." She smiled. "And it makes him a lousy lover." She added with laughter.

Brushna shook her head. The young girl was evil, but smart. She knew how to make a person's life a living hell without her even there to cause it every second of the day.

"You need to be careful dear. You may cross paths with the wrong man." She said with a warning smile.

"And when that day comes I will be finally off everyone's hit list." Laughing she shook her head. "And someone will be handsomely rewarded. But until then, I will cut off as many thumbs and other body parts as I see necessary." Both of them knew that her favorite method of killing was with a knife, but to torture someone in the process was a cherry on top, especially if they had wronged her in any way.

There was a deadly pause with only the sound of drunken men in the background.

"Well I must go Brushna. I will see you again my friend." She put down several bills in front of the woman before leaving out the bar.

With a cigarette in her hand she sucked on the nicotine like it was candy. It was a frigid night. Perfect night for commotion to happen with everyone focused on the cold. Ignoring the pain of the temperature, she kept a lookout as she walked in the alleyway to her nearby apartment. It was quiet besides the howling winds practically sweeping her off her feet. Dim lights barely lit the sky, even the street lamps showering every corner did little to light her path. Comforting herself, she patted the large hunting knife buried deep within her pocket.

"Oye!" A harsh whisper of a man came from a dark corner of the alley. Natasha didn't startle but merely walked in the direction of the voice. In view was a filthy dumpster with wooden crates casted aside littering the alley. Peering from the corner of the dumpster stood a grungy older man, with a thick grey beard and haggardly old skin hanging off his extremely small frame.

"What?" Natasha asked harshly.

"I know you." He said as he brought a shiny silver metal flask to his lips, sipping the warmth of the contents inside.

"Most people do." She replied curtly.

"I've heard a lot about you." He said drunkenly.

"I am quite the talk around here. You be best to listen to the stories." She said beginning to walk away, bored of the old man's attempt of conversation.

"I have an offer only a fool can refuse." He said in the distance. Natasha immediately stopped in her tracks, intently listening to what he had to say.

"Stories say that you are the best when it comes to –" He paused for a moment. "assassination." He said carefully annunciating the last word. Grinning she turned around and began to walk to him puffing on the last of her cigarette.

"Go on." She said with smoke passing through her lips as she flicked the cigarette from her fingers into the frozen street.

"There is a Count who has ruined the order of the Russian militia. He is selling our weapons to the enemies and has betrayed us all." Pausing he continued in a more harsh tone. "And he has taken our best women from our villages leaving us men with pigs to sleep with." Natasha couldn't help but smile at the last comment. He seemed more distressed over the women than the betrayal of this Count.

"You do realize that I am with the Soviet Army. We do not condone militias." She said warningly

"Yes I am aware. But I also am aware that at the right price, anything can be condoned." He was grinning, knowing she agreed. They both knew she didn't follow the codes of the army word for word, but what military personnel did? If they were smart, they would use their deadly skills to keep a flow of money on the side.

"You have my attention." She stared at him with her icy blue eyes.

"He is living in Romania. Transylvania to be exact." Her eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

"You wouldn't be talking about Count Dracula would you?" She knew where this was headed.

"So you have heard of him?" The old man said in surprise.

"Of course I have heard of him. He is an old tale of every village in Europe to scare children at night." Annoyed she began to turn away. "Go back to drinking you old fool."

"A smart woman like yourself should at least listen to what an old fool is offering before turning down a deal of a lifetime." She paused again, interested a second time in the conversation.

"I offer you a lifetime of immense wealth from the Russian militia and protection at every corner of this earth." Quickly she drew out her hunting knife and pinned him up against the foul dumpster with the sharp blade pressing hard against his throat.

"What makes you think I need protection?" She said through gritted teeth.

Coughing he responded with hands up surrendering to her. "A woman with a reputation like yours has an enemy on every street. The simple thought that one may have enough balls to slaughter you like a pig should be tempting enough." She pressed harder on his throat.

"If you kill the man, you will never regret it. You will never have a single worry over money for the rest of your days." He promised the skeptical woman.

"And how do you suppose I kill this man?" She said, not letting up on the pressure of his neck.

"We do not know how to kill a man who has lived for over half a century. Why do you think we are asking you? Every man has been drained of life. No one has ever been successful." He coughed a little more through a controlled laugh hoping he hadn't insulted her.

Natasha released him from her grip and stepped back half a step. "Where do I find you when I kill the bastard?" She said with confidence.

The man laughed, knowing she was too cocky for her own good. "We will keep in contact. Us Russians always have a way of talking." He handed over an old Nokia cell phone, one she hadn't seen since the early 2000s. It was far from being new, scratched beyond repair and buttons faded with the heavy usage. She almost took it as a joke, but quickly noticed the seriousness of his face.

He took another sip of his flask. She smiled and began to walk away. "And miss?" He said. She turned her head to look past her shoulder. "It will be such a shame to have an angel like yourself ripped from this world." Laughing to herself she continued to walk away back to her apartment.

(Transition)

"One ticket to Romania." She said to the nicely dressed clerk at the train station desk. He printed out a ticket and slipped it underneath the clear glass window after she paid him. Walking to the platform with her old dark leather duffle bag hanging on her back, she waited for the train. She had the option of taking a plane, but she found she enjoyed the train much more. The scenery was peaceful and reminded her of the village she grew up in. It was also the perfect place to have a quiet space to think about whatever crossed her mind, which seemed to never be an option knowing there were people out there waiting to finish her off.

The train arrived and she settled in her cabin after locking the sliding door and made herself at home with her laptop on her lap and earbuds blasting music. She was a peculiar woman. Most enjoyed more recent pop music about women being whores and men being heartbroken, but she enjoyed orchestras, especially solo pieces involving the violin and cello. Her favorite was new age orchestra music with violins creating hip hop beats and cellos mimicking vintage songs everyone knew from any day and age. It was peaceful to listen to, and if she had her way she would listen to it all day.

Hours passed and she had found she had been researching this fable character the entire time, finding no sufficient evidence of his existence. Occasionally she found American TV shows that attempted to find him, but was more amusing than factual. "Idiots." she muttered to herself after getting bored of a documentary about Vlad the Impaler.

Sleeping and listening to her music, the train took days before it reached the outskirts of Romania. She needed a drink, and a strong one at that. Waking at the sound of the obnoxious horn signaling train's arrival she forced her eyes open and quickly gathered her belongings. Stepping onto the platform she found the town of Brasov to be completely different than her home in Moscow.

Tall white stone buildings with red finished clay roofs showered the country side. It was a city no less, but it was a very simple city. Large churches hugged every corner and cobblestone streets were layered across the city. Pigeons flocked together in masses looking for tourists to feed them. People were scattered throughout the city keeping to themselves or in deep conversations of their harsh language. It was a very interesting place. What Natasha found amusing was that this Dracula was the icon of the entire town. Mainly for tourist attraction, they had memorabilia and museums throughout every street. It was hard to look in any given direction without seeing something relating to the famous demon.

Quickly she was able to find a pub and found herself at the bar asking for the strongest drink they had. The bartender brought over an eerie green liquid in a clear shot glass. He looked at her as if she were crazy. He knew of the substance in front of her, but he wasn't sure if she did. But she was smart, she knew of the poison. Grabbing the glass she held it up to him and smiled, cheering to him before she downed the extreme liquid. The absinthe didn't pass through her lips easily. It had been years since she had it, but she kept a brave and emotionless face as she forced it down her throat.

The man looked at her in surprise of how even keel she was. She was tougher than most men who passed through his doors. "Where can I find Count Dracula's castle?" She asked in his native language. She was gifted in learning language quickly thanks to her father. She still had a memory of a three year old, soaking up every bit of information and knowledge and holding onto it without letting it slip her mind.

The bartender laughed as he dried a glass with an old rag. "And what brings you here in search of him?" He said with question.

"I have friendly business to attend to." She said, not giving away any information.

Shaking his head in amusement he responded quietly in a hushed voice. "And what do I get in return?"

Grinning she replied sensually. "You get to keep the full function of your boys." She said as she eyed down his groin.

His evil grin immediately faded knowing she wasn't joking. "I would suggest you take a cab to the hostel in Transylvania. But I must warn you, you might as well be looking for fairy dust."

"Trust me I feel the same way." She paid for her drink and winked at him as she walked out the door with her duffle bag in tow.

(Transition)

Gathering all her weapons that she could pack she headed into the country side of the famous castle. She felt foolish for trying to find this man, but she had never known herself to pass on a deal that could change her life or improve the statistics of kills. Sitting high in the covering of trees she watched through her night vision binoculars looking for any sign of life. Her sniper rifle sat in her lap, her finger twitching at the trigger. It had been hours in the freezing weather and still no sign of life other than the occasional deer.

Sleepy she rested her head against the cold bark of the tree and closed her eyes for only a moment. With a series of twigs breaking beneath her she was suddenly alert and focused. Careful to not make any sudden movement, she peered through the bare branches and saw a tall creature panting and growling. It was unlike any creature she had ever encountered. It stood up on hind legs like a human, but had the body and face of a rabid wolf. She knew it was beginning to pick up on her scent as its snout lifted high in the air.

Quickly she took aim with her scope and shot a single round into its chest. Perfect shot. Directly into the heart. The creature fell back, but seemed more angered and alive now it had been wounded. Immediately looking up into the branches it saw its prey. Howling, it scooped out the hot steaming bullet from its chest before it began to jump up into the tree.

"Shit!" Natasha muttered. She climbed higher hoping it couldn't reach her. But it was smarter than any wolf she had ever encountered. It zig zagged its way branch by branch until she found herself at the top of the tree swaying on the weak branches. Grabbing her heeled boot it clawed its way up her leg. Trying to shake it off, she kicked it with the force of her free heel hoping it would fall. But as it did, it clung to her foot and they both were being slapped by branches as they fell down through the tree until they landed on dried cold leaves.

Stunned and winded it took her a moment to regain her strength and found the creature was already on top of her trying to kill her. She struggled to keep its froth filled mouth away from her. Managing to grab her fallen sniper rifle, she hit it a second time over the head with the butt of the gun. Staggering to her feet she immediately went over to the creature grabbing its blood soaked head with both hands and quickly snapping its neck. Falling to its knees it lay motionless at her feet. She was panting and found that her back ached from the fall.

"You there!" turning quickly she saw a tall figure of a man standing behind her, his face masked by the shadows. Stepping forward the moonlight casted its rays to reveal a devilishly handsome specimen of a man bearing down on her with looks to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are not permitted to be on this land." He said in heavily accented English as he looked at her. He was different. Quite different. He had sleek jet black hair elegantly tied back revealing a golden hoop hanging delicately on his right ear. His skin was ghostly white but his eyes were a piercing blue, similar to her own but even more striking. He was tall and broad shouldered wearing a black modern military styled jacket with golden buttons down the front and at the cuffs. His pale chest was partially exposed from a black v-neck peaking from behind his half buttoned jacket. His black riding pants tucked into leather riding boots shaped his thick and muscular thighs. His outfit alone only seemed to make him taller and more daunting to look at.

"Who the hell are you?" Natasha spit at him with harshness.

"I think the question is who are you? You are not from this area." He looked down at the gun at her feet. "Nor are you permitted to hunt." She looked down at her gun as well and quickly looked back up. He seemed furious that she was there and that she had killed the savage beast lying before her. His cold stare was trying to intimidate her, but she didn't feel threatened.

Grabbing her rifle she began to search for her other items lost in the fight. "For your information, I was not hunting. This thing attacked me and I did what I know best."

"You killed it."

"Yes I am best at killing." She was quick and sharp with her words.

Cringing at her disrespect he grabbed her arm. But with her animalistic instinct she fought back with ways that the military had trained her. The man was stronger than any other and quicker than her. Soon she found her chest and face pinned against a tree.

"Get off!" She muttered in her thick Russian accent.

He firmly held her against her will. "You will not disrespect me." He paused for a moment. "Do I make myself clear?"

"I don't take orders from a man!" She managed to free herself and with speed she turned around punching him hard against his jaw. He was shocked at the strength behind her tiny fist. Before he could regain his thoughts he saw her running down the trail back into town.

Before she realized she was back at the hostel where she had been staying. The man she had encountered made no attempt to follow her. "Bastard" She muttered as she held her bruised wrist. Flinging her belongings to the floor or what she could salvage she fell to her bed, huffing in anger that the man had nearly won the fight. Thoughts of murdering the man crossed her mind in numerous ways, but she managed to force herself into a deep sleep.

The intense cold of the room and the light of the sun woke her in the most unsettling way. She couldn't remember falling asleep but as soon as she roused from her bed, she realized her body ached in pain with every movement of her muscles. The sun was high above her and had been for a while. Looking at the cell phone the Russian man had given her she saw it was nearly noon. She expected to receive a phone call, but shook her head at the ridiculous thought because she hadn't even located the mysterious man. Rolling her eyes, she felt as if she had wasted her day already. She couldn't remember sleeping past the rising of the sun, and found it irritating beyond anything to know that it had long been up.

Dressing in a fresh pair of skin tight jeans, white tank top and her favorite aviator jacket she felt her body getting use to the dull aching of her muscles. She brushed her hair back and loosely braided it to the side allowing fallen wavy strands of hair to shape her face. Then lacing her tall knee high brown leather heels she headed out the door in search of the Count she had been looking for.

She was a woman who could find nearly anyone on very little information, but this man was testing her hunting abilities. She couldn't find any significant evidence of where he was located and often found herself questioning the Russian man who had assigned her this job.

Her head pounded with every pulse of blood flowing through her temples. Walking outside of the hostel she found the weather to be dark and unforgiving with the look of death. Finding a nearby coffee house she ordered the largest coffee with three added espresso shots to help her aching head. Sitting outside with her reflective aviator shades she was shielding her intense glare and the people passing by. She was attempting to enjoy the depressing weather.

Few people wandered in and out of the shop, it didn't seem like the hot spot in town but it would have to do. There was so few things in town she didn't have much of an option. It was tiny compared to Brasov, even tinier compared to Moscow. With only a small downtown area mainly for visitors and never ending farmland with scattered animals eating away at the thick green grass she was realizing it was incredibly boring here. Sipping her steaming coffee with a cigarette in hand she kept a watchful eye for anyone who seemed to know the whereabouts of this Count, and for the man she met the night before.

Very little had happened, and she slowly found herself getting bored with every passing minute. Finishing the coffee she got up and returned it to the dirty dish tray in the far corner. Wandering through the town she stopped at different assortments of shops trying to pass the time. This Dracula man was a vampire, and surely wouldn't be out in the sun. It was against all she had read. She needed to keep herself occupied until nightfall.

Finding a bookshop she was pleased that they had a decent selection of books. Combing through them she found that they were in an array of languages. Attempting to satisfy her boredom, she gazed at the romance section. The covers of the books had gorgeous women at the hands of men begging to ravaged. Normally Natasha was disgusted at human affection and how women casually threw themselves at men, but her guilty pleasure was she enjoyed reading these overly sexualized books. Finding a book of her liking she paid for it at the desk. Eager to open to the first page she didn't realize that there was someone walking into the door of the book shop.

Suddenly she found she was chest to chest with a hard figure. "Watch where—" Before she could finish her sentence she saw an unexpected face. It was the man from the previous night. Her body tightened in pain at the thought of their fight but found all she could do was to try force her way past him. He smiled down at her with a cunning smile making no attempt to move out of her way and her face twisting in disgust.

"Will you move?" She said in anger.

"I see we meet again." He replied calmly.

Grunting she shoved him aside and walked out of the store with her book in hand. "I believe I never formally introduced myself."

Annoyed she walked faster. He seemed to be at her heel not letting up. "Well given the circumstances I assumed it wasn't necessary."

He continued to follow her. Suddenly she stopped and turned around, his image reflecting off her glasses. "Do you always follow random women on the street? Or is this a Romanian thing?" She said.

Laughing he looked down the street then back at her. "I feel as though we got off on the wrong foot."

Her eyebrow rose above her glasses and she laughed a confused laugh. She massaged her forehead in frustration. "I think we did more than get off on the wrong foot." She couldn't believe how calm he was and was acting as though last night had little existence.

"Allow me to apologize then." A crooked grin plastered on his face.

"I don't want an apology." She said rudely rejecting him before walking away. Suddenly her book was taken from her hand and she found him looking at the cover. He chuckled under his breath.

"If you don't mind but what I read is none of your business." She said before snatching it out of his hand.

"I would have never thought that a woman like yourself would be interested in such erotic novels."

"You know nothing of me." She said. Her temper rising.

"I know you're a fiery woman who can throw a punch like a man." His tongue pressed against his cheek remembering her strength.

"And I know you are a man who knows very little about women."

Laughing loudly at her response she found that even more infuriating. "God you are so incredibly annoying."

"I've been told that." He said with a quick response.

A pause between them lurked as they stared at one another. "You are gorgeous." He said sensually.

"I've been told that." She said mocking him with a grin to kill.

"Allow me to take you to dinner." He said unexpectedly.

"What makes you think I want to spend any time with you willingly?" Beyond confused with his request she waited for an answer.

"Because I would like to make up for last night." His face now emotionless.

"You are going to have to make up in a big way." Her arms now folded across her chest.

"I will pick you up at seven then?"

"You don't know where I'm staying." She replied in defiance.

"There is only one place here that houses tourists, and given the fact that you are walking I am naturally assuming you don't have a car." He smiled a witty smile. "Also assuming you are not traveling from here to your hotel in the city."

He was good, far too good for her own liking. She had to think about his offer. She needed to hunt for the practically invisible demon but her instincts for adventure and curiosity were overpowering the previous thoughts.

"Fine." She said with a forced smile. Turning her heal she headed down the street with her head shaking in disbelief and him staring at the beautiful sight of her swaying hips.

Waiting outside of the broken down hostel she hadn't really dressed up for the occasion. She wasn't one who liked to dress up unless she had intentions of reeling in a man of her choice. Dresses and frilly things were not her taste. She wore a pair of black leggings, her usual heels, and a dark maroon flowing top with plunging neckline that exposed her perfect breasts. A heavy studded dark green leather jacket fitted snugly on her keeping her warm from the winter winds. She could easily have made any man fall instantly for her. Her natural dark wavy curls cascaded down her back with her dark pink lipstick prominently showing making her plump lips look edible. Her cat eye makeup allowed the unique color of her eyes to pop even more. Dark brown leather gloves kept her hands warm against the freezing temperatures. She sucked on her cigarette, eager to be relieved with the nicotine rush.

Suddenly a blacked out Lamborghini pulled up to her with tinted windows and a sense of mystery engulfing the expensive car. The automatic window slowly rolled down revealing the man behind the car. Taking in a last puff she flicked the cigarette before climbing into the car.

"Nice toy." She said smartly.

"A man's got to have toys." He smiled as he quickly pulled into first gear and made his way up to fifth gear racing down the empty street. He was wearing the same attire since the night before. It must have been his favorite outfit. For a man who obviously had money, he didn't spend much on a variety of clothes.

Weaving through the hills of the Transylvanian mountains it was quiet, too quiet. Somehow he sensed her feelings of discomfort and turned the radio to something that surprised her. It was a large orchestra bellowing into her ears from the expensive speakers surrounding every corner of the car.

She laughed to herself and looked out her window. "I'm sorry I can change it." He began to turn the dial but she quickly stopped him.

"No." He looked at her in surprise. "It's actually my favorite."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Csardas, also known as the Gypsy Dance." She smiled listening to her favorite piece. The violin was beginning to pick up in pace and she felt her heart quicken as well. He was shocked to know how she knew of the song and her knowledge of pieces from Bach to Beethoven to some that so few had heard.

The long drive seemed short and before she realized they were approaching a massive castle high on the mountain towering over the feeble villages below. It was a beautiful estate and she was amazed by its size. "I thought we were going out to dinner." She said peering through the windshield trying to get the best view of his castle.

"I have the best chef in all of Romania." He said with an evil grin. She didn't notice the look on his face; she was too entranced by his home.

Soon they passed the massive iron gates as they opened slowly to the welcomed owner. Pulling his car to the stone steps leading up to the entrance she sat in the car in amazement. Getting out, the strange man opened the door for her and held his hand out to help her out. He loved the look on her face.

"Is this where you take all your dates?" She said sarcastically.

"I don't have many dates." He whispered in her ear as walked in front of her to the entrance of his home. The massive bronze doors stood out against the beige stoned castle and opened with a maid standing at the entrance greeting the new guest.

"Welcome Miss." She said bowing down showing the up most respect. Natasha smiled and stood at the entrance of the foyer gawking at the sight. The floor was light brown marble reflecting the lights of the crystal chandeliers hanging above her. The walls were covered in gold adornments and the red wood walls perfectly cleaned making the entire room seem like one big reflection. Expensive pieces of artwork and antiques covered every corner of the castle tastefully. The man obviously knew the meaning of extravagant wealth and flaunting it in the most desirable ways.

"Allow me to take your coat." He said bringing her out of her wandering thoughts. Turning around she slipped off the coat revealing her toned arms and delicate fair skin. Her breasts were more noticeable now than ever and it took every bit of energy for him to not drag her to his chambers.

Taking off his own coat he revealed his skin tight black v neck men's shirt showing his extremely toned body. His arms were thick with muscles and just how the way the shirt fit snuggly on him she could see he obviously took great care into looking like perfection. He had black designer dress pants tucked in his tall black leather riding boots. The only thing that wasn't black was the shiny golden buckles of his belt and boots that glistened in the light.

Natasha couldn't help herself thinking of how great he would be in bed, but she forced herself to think more innocent thoughts. He was the definition of sexy, and found it confusing that she felt like throwing herself at this man as if she were the woman on the cover of her newly acquired romance novel. Normally she could easily control her sexual desires, but she found it hard to not get excited over him.

"This way." He said guiding her to another massive room with elegant high quality array of couches, love seats and high backed arm chairs. A fire place stood at the end of the room. This was obviously the lounge room where the rich count their piles of paper money and coins one by one. A pool table was off in the corner and a brandy stand near the fireplace.

With instinct he poured her a glass of brandy and handed her the crystal glass. Oddly, he didn't pour himself one, but she paid little attention to that. She could hold her liquor against what most men believed when they first meet her. Finally a thought came through her mind and she felt like a fool for asking.

"I never learned your name." Smiling he sat on a sofa with arms placed gracefully on the back of it and legs crossed.

"Vlad." He said with the same crooked smile from earlier in the afternoon.

"Just Vlad? You were not given a last name along with your riches." She was smart.

"Nope, just Vlad." He was equally as smart.

"Were you named after the vampire?" She asked sarcastically as she sipped her drink. Sitting down on the sofa across from him, she gracefully crossed her legs as well.

"I never knew of my parents so I would not know."

"So you didn't inherit all this?" She asked in curiosity.

"That is awfully personal." He watched her glare at him. The tension between them was undeniable. "But no, I worked for my money. It took many years to get to where I am today, but I am here."

"What is your profession?" She asked swirling the drink in her hand.

"I work in trades." He was short with his answer.

"That's fairly vague." She replied coldly.

"I still do not know your name my dear." He said with his head slightly turned waiting for her reply.

Through pursed lips she spoke. "You are fantastic at attempting to change a subject."

"As are you." He said still waiting for his answer.

"Natasha." She said with her thick Russian accent.

"There isn't a last name."

"There is, I just don't give it out. Especially to strange men." She finished the last of her brandy. Soon the maid that had greeted her at the door stood before them breaking the awkward silence and deathly stares announcing dinner was being served.

Getting up he guided her to the dining hall. Tall high back oak chairs with extravagant carvings and red velvet cushioned seats adorned the obnoxiously long table. At the end of the table were two plates with a serving of an exotic fish, vegetables and seasoned rice. It smelled amazing, nothing she had ever eaten before. With them both sitting down she anxiously took a bite of the food and felt herself melt into the chair. It was beyond amazing and delectable. She hadn't noticed him staring at her with his head resting on his closed palm and his index finger lightly placed on his cheek. Halfway through her meal she realized his gaze and stopped, chewing the last of her food.

"Are you going to eat?" She said as she sipped the fruity wine.

"I'm not hungry." He said with a slight smile.

Raising her brows in discomfort she resorted to her wit. "You know how to make a girl feel welcomed."

Repositioning himself in the chair he sat there with his hands now folded on his lap. "I'm sorry, I can't help myself."

With a stern face she responded. "You're staring at me like I'm a zoo animal."

"I wouldn't say animal. More like a goddess." He was sensual with his words.

Disgusted by his comment and his staring she folded her napkin and threw it on her plate. "You men are all the same." She said not the least bit amused.

"I'm not like most men." He said. His icy blue eyes were glistening in the light of the candles on the table.

"Really, I would have never thought." She muttered before taking another sip from the wine glass.

"A woman should be told of her beauty day in and day out, no matter who says it or why." His calm words were soothing her frustration.

"You have a way with words." She said as she looked directly at him for the first time since they sat down.

"I am a gentleman—" He began but paused for a moment to look down at his hands then back up at her. "In most cases."

"Are you referring to the other night?" She said as she sucked on her cheek.

"Yes and to other things."

"Why were you such a prick to me last night?" She asked bluntly wanting to know why he dared to put his hands on her.

"I wouldn't have used those choice words, but I was angry for numerous reasons."

"Am I privy to know these reasons?"

"Well you trespassed on sacred land that is not welcomed by most villagers let alone outsiders of this town." His tone was cold. "And you killed that wolf."

"I think you mean that wolf tried to kill me. I was simply defending myself." She replied defensively.

"That was one of the rarest specimens of all Romanian wolf breeds and is rapidly dying at the hands of people who—" He paused for a moment. "are simply defending themselves."

His words were slightly stinging her. Sucking in a quick breath she continued the conversation. "And what do you suppose I should have done in that given situation?" She asked.

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place." He responded again with a cold tone.

"Well that wolf was unnatural. I have never seen or heard of such a creature like that."

"That's because numerous people like myself go out of our way to provide it protection from the outside world. Things like this happen."

"Why did you have a sniper rifle and hunting gear with you?" He asked curious to know her intentions of that night.

"Are you an animal rights activist?" She said trying to irk him as much as he was irking her.

"I care deeply for the survival of these nearly extinct wolves and I also care deeply in preserving the land in its entirety from people like you." They were both glaring at one another.

"You never answered my question."

"I was doing business." She responded with a hint of hate behind her words.

"What kind of business?" He was annoyed with her lack of answers.

"A job." She spat back at him.

"And your profession is what?" He no longer asking for an answer, he demanded one.

She gave him an intense glare and responded unfazed look. "I serve in the Soviet army. I am taking time away to do a side job."

Smiling he was beginning to get to the root of all this nonsense.

"Well knowing many Russians myself I know there is a lucrative business for finishing failed jobs of others." He watched for a reaction. "Especially when they have the military training you obviously possess."

Raising an eyebrow she wanted him to answer her burning question. "What makes you think I am was hired as a hit man?"

"Well just the sniper rifle alone gives away a lot more than you would think. But add on the way you attempted to defend yourself with me, your impeccable strength, and the way you killed that wolf I naturally am assuming you are well versed in the art of killing."

She squinted her eyes slightly aggravated that he said 'attempted to defend'. She was trying to figure out how to reply without breaching the security of her job.

"And the fact that you are thousands of miles from home and given my knowledge of this country I hardly expect any visitors besides the occasional bus filled with incorrigible tourists let alone a young beautiful Russian woman like yourself. Most come here in search of someone or something often leaving the grave master of this small town the task of digging an extra six foot hole."

Taking in a deep breath to slow her thoughts and her heart rate, she decided against continuing the subject .Done with her feeling like she was being interrogated she reverted back to the original topic.

"In most cases meaning what?"

She almost felt that she needed to explain what she meant but he answered her quickly showing he had a great attention span, especially to little details. With a twitch of his mouth he thought carefully of his words. "Most cases meaning that if you should decide to spend more time with me willingly then you may possibly see me in other un-gentlemen like situations."

Looking up she thought of his words trying to decide whether she should delve into this peculiar man's life or continue on her business here in search of the Count. But on second thought, she could easily do both, though her military instincts screamed danger in her mind. She knew how to handle herself, and protect herself from most harm. On the other hand he had nearly won the fight just the night before. The undoubted mystery behind this man had peeked her curiosity like no other time.

"I will give you time to think. But now I must get you back home." He got up and helped pull her seat out and escorted her to the foyer helping her with her jacket. Puzzled that the night was ending so early in the evening they sped off into the winding road as they listened the orchestra tremble throughout the car allowing her to drift off into dangerous thoughts.

The night had abruptly stopped and soon she found herself walking up the stairs to the room she shared by herself with the lack of guests visiting the small town. Frustrated with the thoughts of unfamiliar feelings she lay in her bed trying to listen to the harsh winds whistling past her windows slowly erasing her sinful thoughts from her mind. At least for the time being.

* * *

**Hey There!**

**VillainousAuthoress Trust me, Ava has a lot of defects, I just haven't posted the chapters about them lol. As for you other advice, I loved it. I will definitely look into changing some things, see if it works out better. And you are absolutely right, I did have this posted on my old account. I wanted to start fresh with a new one so I moved it over to PrudenceInTheSky**


End file.
